The Story of a Broken Friendship
by BrokenHeartedKaley
Summary: This is a story based on an experience of a broken friendship.


**The Story of a Broken Friendship**

"Hey! What's wrong Kaley?" Joanne approached Kaley and asked.

"Well…nothing I guess. I've been having problems lately."

"Any issues at home that I can help you with?"

"Just personal issues. Want to hear? I could use your advice."

"I would be happy to. Take your time, I've got all day."

--

"It all started last year when he moved to our school from another town. He was cute and I had a crush on him and he seemed pretty much like a decent, nice guy. He made friends easily and our class was small so we were all pretty much friends. I eventually moved on from that crush but later in the year went back, you could say. I cherished everything we said together and every time anything happened. At the end of the year he signed my yearbook and t-shirt and I almost died, metaphorically. He had a myspace and that was our only communication between each other throughout the summer months until school this year started again."

"And now I move on to this year when everything changed."

--

"He changed. He thought he was 'cooler' and it was very annoying. He dressed a little differently but not much, acted a lot different. He got a phone and we would text each other a lot but now we've spread apart! He hangs out with a high school student and thinks he's better than everyone else because of that and he can be really cockey sometimes. He acts full of himself and just because he is the only one who is great at soccer and enjoys it, he thinks he is 'King' of the sport. He has also started being mean I guess and says stuff joking but is still mean to say anyway. I get so jealous when he talks with another girl even though he told me he doesn't like anyone in our class! The one girl is always flirting with literally **every **guy in the class and it bothers me even though I know he doesn't like her. I can't stop liking him no matter how much I get annoyed or irritated or whatever he may do. I always look at him and think about 'what could be if only…'"

"Well, that's my summary I guess. If I left anything out it doesn't matter. The thing that bothers me the most though is that we used to text each other and talk a lot and it seems like this 'cool' act has gotten to his head so he's better than all his friends here, he enjoys high school students and older kids and people from his old school more. All I have to say to that is go back to your f'in old school then!"

--

"Hey, can you get me that soccer ball that is under your table." John said as he came up to us while we were talking.

"Yeah, here you go." I said as I picked it up.

"Thanks, so how have you been?"

"All right I guess not that you care anyway."

"What do you mean not that I care?"

"You've been acting differently towards me! You haven't realized that?! You've been acting mean and we haven't talked or text in forever!"

"Oh. We're friends though so it's okay then."

"It's not if you keep acting this way."

"I'm sorry and I got to get to class now. Sorry…for, whatever it is I did."

I turn back to Joanne and she just looks at me wide-eyed.

"I never knew he was like that! You weren't kidding when you said he's changed!" Joanne said to me shocked.

"I know, so how can I get over this?"

"Try to forget. Go online, talk to your friends, hang out with them. Stay involved in things. Obviously, he doesn't see how this is affecting you. Live your life just like he is living his. Play sports, get a hobby if you don't have one already and stay busy. You can even read a book, write stories or write in a journal to get all of your thoughts out so it doesn't bottle up inside you and you don't do something drastic."

"Thanks, you're a great friend."

--

Later that day, I text him.

"I'm sorry if you don't understand what you are doing and if you don't care at all anyway. I'm also sorry that our friendship has spread apart so much and I hope you have a good life because obviously I'm not a part of it."

**The End.**


End file.
